1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) polyhedral user interface.
2. Description of Related Art
A user interface enables a user to smoothly use digital devices. Recently, smart functions, such as the Internet, games, and social networking services (SNSs), have been included in digital devices, such as Blu-ray players, multimedia players, and set-top boxes. Accordingly, it is desirable for a user interface for manipulating such digital devices to be able to receive various inputs.
A graphic user interface is used to quickly and intuitionally transmit information to a user. In the graphic user interface, the user may move a pointer by using a unit, such as a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, and a touch screen, to select an object covered by the pointer to command the digital device to perform a desired operation.